


EBGAVN chap 1 (I was a bad writer back then, just bare with it until we get to more current chapters)

by Imperium107



Category: EBGAVN!
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperium107/pseuds/Imperium107
Summary: This is from a time long ago, back when my writing was absolutely terrible. So please bare with it and dont give up until you get to more recent, better chapters





	EBGAVN chap 1 (I was a bad writer back then, just bare with it until we get to more current chapters)

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a time long ago, back when my writing was absolutely terrible. So please bare with it and dont give up until you get to more recent, better chapters

In the beginning there was nothing, but our story takes place a bit after that.  
.  
.  
In a school known as the great frost's academy, a new student has joined, his name? John, just kidding, its Eärendil, he was different from the other frost angels, he had black wings, which was unique to one type of tribe, the darkfrosts, but first me me explain the different tribes, there are three, firstly normal, no real extremeties, then there are Bifrosts, which can melt and use ice to teleport, and finally, darkfrosts, which had a unique control over ice, in which they could manipulate ice in much stronger ways, although you could not tell one tribe from another, visually, other than darkfrosts, who had dark, grey or black wings.  
Anyway back to our story. Eärendil entered the school, not expecting much. But to his surprise an entire group of frost angels was waiting for him, and turns out, darkfrosts are only born once every 10 thousand years. The entire day skipped schoolwork and all they did was celebrate. There were brightly coloured confetti strings everywhere, a cake, a pinata in the shape of a raindrop but completely colored black, and even a big banner that said "welcome our newest darkfrost!" across it. And then of course, he went to his dorm, only to be interrupted by a group of what he assumed where Bifrosts by the way there feet melted and turned back to normal  
"Hey punk!" one of them said as he pushed Eärendil down "what do you think your doing taking the attention of us?" he said as he pulled out a canister of water and used hi powers to pull a ice dagger out of it  
The punk smiled as he held the dagger "you ain't gettin' off easy" he lunged toward Eärendil.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I was a bad writer, so please bare with me before giving up on the series. My god this is bad. I dont know how anyone will get past this and still be somewhat reputable. But I did, and now I am a much better writer for it.


End file.
